


Red Lily

by BlueLly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Angst, Best Friends, Coffee, First Love, Flowers, Friendship, Guns, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Money, Multi, Omega Tendou Satori, Song - Freeform, chef, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLly/pseuds/BlueLly
Summary: Choosing between the sun and the moon.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the error, English is not my mother tongue hope that you understand. thank you for reading my work.  
> This work is full of TW like anxiety, bully, trauma, etc., and please keep in mind that this is just fiction.

Chapter 1  


Giving flowers to others for no reason is a habit that I needed to get rid of. But I always wanted to see the smile of others and hearing thank you from them, just sometimes gives smile to me. 

“Flowers?” 

Most of them look suspicious when I hand them even though I try to smile, some of them just ignore me or give me some harsh comment. I’m used to it, but I didn’t say that it doesn’t hurt, I’m tired to even acknowledge the pain. As long I can make some of them smile it’s all good.

“Tendou…-san” A soft feminine voice reaches my ears.

I look at where the voice came from, and I saw a slim tall lady with wonderful fashion and a paper bag in her hand and a sweet, lonely smile on her lips.

“Good evening… Tendou-san I’m here to give this.” She said while handling the paper bag.

I just stood there don’t know what to say, just stare at her hand and shrug. The first person who gave me something just surprised me. Except for someone.  
An awkward laugh is the only thing I can do for now and she just laughs and tries to get my hand.

“Tendou-san hahaha… you don’t need to be shy; I’m giving you this because if you didn’t give that flower that time, I might be gone… I just want to say thank you for showing me that I can still find a reason to live and be happy… you deserve to be happy too. I know that this is nothing special but here.” She said and smile while holding both my hand and the paper bag. 

“To be honest I don’t know what to react because this is the first time a stranger giving something to me… thank you…?” 

She just smiles and bows her head in front of me and walks away while waving her hand. 

“THANK YOU AGAIN! LADY!” I shouted and put the paper bag beside my stand and continue giving flowers.

The wind is getting colder and it’s getting crowded more. Without any proper clothes, I’m starting to tremble.

“Satori.” A deep familiar voice called me and without any hesitation, I look for that voice. 

A tall muscular man standing with a very formal suit and a scarf his holding.  
‘My best friend.’ That’s the first thing I said in my mind when I saw him five feet away from me. His usual stare and the small smile that he always has whenever we see each other. It’s been years since I last saw him, and he didn’t even change.

“Wakatoshi-Kun,” I whispered and walk forward to where he is.

“You didn’t change at all! Look at you, smell like rich people aye… hahaha here.” I happily said while giving him the flower I was holding this whole time.

“What’s this?” He asked while looking at it.

“flowers,” I reply and went back to my stand and wave to him to come beside me.

Like a small boy, he obeys it and stands beside me, still admiring the flowers I gave him. 

“You know what, let us end this and grab some food to eat. It’s been a while since our last talk so let’s catch up and enjoy this night, we might not know that this will be our last talk.” I said and laugh.

The smile that I have isn’t fading until now and I’m not complaining. The sun is setting and one by one the night lights are switching on.

‘How romantic.’ I thought to myself. A good time for some couples to enjoy walking or to go on dates.

“Hey, do you still remember? When we’re in high school we often walk and just grab some caffeine on a random vending machine. You always give me that strong caffeine… not gonna lie you’re the reason why I have this addiction.” I said and laugh again.

I just continue walking when I felt cold and lonely again. I look back and he just stood there with his cold stare. He’s six feet away from me but I already felt lonely. Funny, huh?

Without thinking I just walk back to him again and hold his hand where he is holding the scarf and flowers. Brushing his hand and look carefully into his eyes gave me a shiver. 

“We should go find the nearest restaurant cause it’s getting cold. Your hand is getting cold.” He said and held it tightly.

But before we continue to walk, he put the scarf that his holding to my neck and cover my ears for a short time.

This is not how friends usually show their care nor affection. No, maybe he just misses me. No, I'm assuming things again. I always assume when it comes to him, I always hope that maybe something special might happen.

Without noticing the action, I did, I made a frustrating sigh that made Wakatoshi stop and look at me with his unusual, worried eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sigh I was just thinking of something I didn't mean to make you worry," I said in a panicked voice and just pull my hand on him and walk past him.

Guess the night is already ruined because of my stupidity huh? 

"Satori."

For crying out loud I still can fix this just ignore him for a while and just continue walking.

When I finally saw a random restaurant, I just enter without looking at the menu that is displayed beside the door.

“Welcome!” 

The place is quite famous and the smell of the food and smoke that is running inside the place is the first thing you’ll smell, and the loud sound of the fire and laugh is giving the place a happy atmosphere.

“Table for two please!”

I shouted and a young man escorts me; even though the place is loud you can still find comfort in it for no reason. 

When the door opened, I saw him looked around. The same guy that escorts me also help him, second has pass and the young man pointed at me and Wakatoshi thanked him and walk past everyone.

I noticed how some of the ladies and even some of the guys followed Ushijima by their stare. They giggle and whisper that they made after they saw him made me anxious. I just shocked my head and smile at him.

“Sorry I was late.” He said as he sat in front of me.

I shrug and put my arms on the table and smile at him. We start talking about the things that happen to our lives and sometimes going back to our high school life and just laugh at everything we did back then.

The night is getting darker and the wind is getting cold. I don’t want to end this night cause for some reason I feel like this will be our last day. I just don’t want to end right now.

“Satori.” He called 

I hum and look at him. As the wind passes by my face, everything became slow motion. The way his smile shows and the way he tries to reach my arm.

‘I don’t want to end this.’

The sound of the wind that came from the trees and the smell of the park is the only thing I can sense. I can feel the heat going thru my face thinking of how fast my heartbeat seeing this man in front of me.

“It’s getting late Wakatoshi-Kun, aren’t you tired?” I asked as I brush my hand.

“Look Satori, the moon is beautiful isn't it.” He whispered as he looked up.

“Yeah, it is…” I answered without looking at the moon, but as time pass, I just followed him and looked up. “I never knew moon can be as bright as this… It’s inviting my eyes.” I said and laugh.

I heard him chuckled and I looked at him, he never leaves his eyes from the sky and you can see that he is enjoying the view.

“Satori do you remember when we stayed up late just to see the sky, but we always get unsatisfied at how dark the sky is and how hardly any stars above. Whenever I looked up, I always remember that time, especially at how you always beg me to give you some drinks or food after.” He said and laugh.

“Yeah?” I whispered 

But now I’m more than satisfied. Having my best friend beside me again.

“It’s getting late, maybe we should go home and end this Wakatoshi-Kun,” I said 

I look at him without any expression on his face and just nodded. I smiled at him and tap his shoulder.

“Don’t be sad maybe sooner we might see each other again…” I said and pat his head.

“I don’t have your number on me, give it to me.” He said and put his hand in his pocket and grab his phone in it.

Blinking twice while scratching my nape is the only thing I dd but followed what he said, while putting my number in his phone I noticed how different my phone to his. My phone scream broke while his is rich.

‘maybe it’s about time to buy a new phone. I kinda deserve it.’

“I’ll send you to your house so that I know where you live.” He said and start walking.

I was left dumbfounded, but I just follow him. He’s walking faster than before, and I can’t get caught up with him.

“Ushijima!” I called and tried to walk faster.

He stops and waited for me and when I’m almost beside him, he continues walking but waited for me till I’m beside him.

“Did I do something to upset you?” I asked and look at him while trying to avoid everyone who walking beside me. 

He sighed and pull me in front of him and continue walking.

“You didn’t do anything, it’s my fault to show up late. I know that you’re tired, but I just want to see my best friend again.” He said.

I scoff and nodded. Why do I feel the ache inside my heart? We’re just friends nothing more nothing less.

We arrive in front of his car and there I a how far he went, at how expensive his phone, car, suit, and smell. Why do I expect? From the start, we have never been the same.

“Aren’t you putting on your seatbelt?” He asked

“Nah, my house is just near here, so I’m not going to put it,” I said and grab my phone.

“No, you should be.” He said and start his car.

I just looked at him and shake my head. 

“I’ll send you my address and just search it on the map…” I said and continue typing on my phone.

He sighs and remove his seatbelt and went beside me to put mine. I was amazed at how good of a smell his perfume is to the point I followed him when he's done putting on my seatbelt.

“I like your perfume.” I compliment and smile.

When he starts to drive, I look outside and stare at the people walking along the side. I notice some of them are talking to their phone some are just walking, and some are with their friends or partners. 

“What a night…”

“Can I come to your house when we arrive?” 

I laugh at his question and look at him with amusement in my eyes. I nodded and just stare in front of the car.

“To be honest there’s nothing to see there,” I said

He just stayed silent the whole ride and when we get there, I was the first to go down and happily welcome him to my small house. 

“Please excuse me.” He said as he took his shoes off and enter my house.

“I told you there is nothing here. But welcome to my small cozy home.” I said as I pull him inside and made him sat the floor as I went to get some water for us.

“I would love you to stay here but I don’t think that you can sleep here,” I said as I put the water down and sat in front of him.

“I can.” 

Ignoring what he said. I started to rant about my life to him. I never wanted my life to him when we are in high school, I never imagine that I’ll rant my life to anyone.

“To be honest miracle boy… I just got fired from my formal job. That’s why I’ve been giving you some flowers, oh! I remember a lady gave me something!” 

I ran back to the front door and get the paper bag that I got and went back and sat. To my surprise, I saw a small icebox.

‘Ice cream please.’

I carefully opened the box and I felt heaven when I saw five chocolate ice cream inside of it. Heaven is being kind to me today.

Opening the paper bag again I saw an envelope with a letter on it.

‘Tendou-san I would like you to see my show next week. If it’s okay with you, you can bring one friend with you.’ 

“What’s inside?”

“A… ticket, two tickets,” I said and put the tickets on the table. “You want some ice cream?” I asked while putting my ice cream on the table.

He nodded, I gave him some and put the rest inside my refrigerator. 

Ushijima is studying the ticket and looks at me with question inside his eyes but instantly disappear and just continue eating his ice cream.

‘Can I come with you?” He asks 

“Yeah, to be honest, I don’t have any friends to invite. But wait would that be okay with you? It's crowded and loud.” I ask and look worried.

“I would be fine as long as I’m with you. I’m worried about you. It may seem like you enjoy the crowded places I know that you’re anxious.” He said and sigh.

“You know too much Wakatoshi,” I said and stood up.

“It’s time for you to go home, it’s already late. If you want to see me again you can go back here. I don’t have any plans for tomorrow, but for now, I’m tired and I know you’re too.” I said while pushing him.

Standing in front of my door is a guy that looks so serious, but I just brush it and send him off. Watching him walk to his car I wave to him when he looks back and just smiles at him.

‘I’ll see you again. I know it.’

I said to myself while waving to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the error English is not my mother tongue hope you understand. Thank you for reading

Chapter 2

The smell of the coffee, the cold breeze from the wind, and the dark alley that is currently quiet is always the best view I have every morning. 

Walking outside while sipping on my sweet coffee is the routine that I always love doing. closing my eyes and enjoying the silence and the wind pass thru me, I find myself in a place where no one can find you, where you can find peace in it.

“Why is it so cold?” and looked at my clothes which are only a sleeveless shirt and my boxer. 

Ignoring the clothes and the breezing air I continued enjoying the moment, putting down my coffee and start stretching is where I notice someone standing in front of my house. Not seeing their face and still trying to see if it’s a human or just my imagination that’s playing with me. walked closely and there they run as soon as I come close.

Confused and kinda scared I found myself getting my cup and entering my house locking the door and sat in front of my table and just lay my head on it. I’m just overreacting, I thought to myself, sighing and just trying to distract myself so I can forget what happened.

"No, I might misunderstand the incident, maybe that person is about to ask but I walk close and made them scared," I said and put myself to an emotion that I hate. 

Guilty and blue all of a sudden, I made myself lay my whole body on the floor and played my hand and finger to compose my negative emotion that is building inside my head again.

“It’s almost 6 but I’m already tired for the whole day…” closing my eyes and just start imagining the things that I want to do for my life, realizing that not a single achievement that I want for myself is nowhere to be found. 

I always ran away from the things that made me go back to the past nor current time. I always think of the future when in reality, there is no future for someone like me who has a scary face, as they say, an ugly personality they said, just a burden to everyone that is surrounding me.

“Ushijima,” I whispered without realizing it.

Maybe that's what he thinks towards me, everything is aching my heart and my head. My body is shaking, and the feeling of puking made me stood up, the panic that is building inside me is making the thoughts all over my head, the feeling of being surround by many people and get shouted in my ears.

Everything is getting harder, the feeling of being choked with air but not getting enough of it; my sight is getting darker and my knee is getting weaker, sweat is slowly dripping my forehead. The feeling of wanting to scream but too scared at the same time is killing me. Everything is getting darker and smaller and having no one to catch me; loneliness is slowly killing me, the loud noise that is coming from my ears is the last thing I heard before passing out. 

A blurred image of my living room; the cold sweat that’s dripping all over my body the hard, cold floor that I’m laying on made my body stiff and hurt. The pain in my head and body made it hard to move and low to do anything. 

Silent, everything is quiet not a single water drop, nor a footstep. Left alone in this warm house or so I want to convince myself that this place is warm even though I never experience the warmth inside of this house anymore. Even though I have no one besides myself in this place I can still hear in my back of my head the shouting of that woman and the loud shatter of the plates and glasses, the hurtful words that she always gives me.

“Ma, I miss you.” Whispering thru the air and slowly closing my eyes.

Tears fall down and begging for some physical touch. Crawling my hand all over my body and hugging my waist is the only thing I can do right now.

“satori, come to mama.” A soft voice called me with a smile on her lips.

The voice that I didn’t hear for almost a decade and the smile that I stopped seeing.

“Satori, are you sleepy?” 

The young kid ran between her brace with a smile on her lips and eyes. Bitterly smiling, envy at what I’m seeing but I never knew I could see this memory that I treasure the most.

“Yes, mama! I ran around the house that’s why I’m tired.” 

A soft laugh with a small gesture made the little boy giggle and close his eyes. The same song she always sang whenever I’m about to sleep when I was a kid played. The hum and the whistle she does while brushing his head.

“Mama,” 

Sat beside them, taking my time memorizing every single detail in the house and the clothes that she and the young me wearing.

The hot wind that is entering my house made me realize that I don’t belong here anymore. The place where I call home when I was a kid is now a stranger's house, holding her left hand, trying to find comfort from it even though the pain and agony are in my head. I want her to love me again.

“Mama,” 

"Satori, when you grow up I want you to be as strong as your mother okay?" 

Leaning her body to kiss his forehead and slowly put his head on the pillow. I never knew I'll be jealous of my own self. Brushing his head and try to mimic my mother's lullaby while staring at his face.

"Why are they so scared of you? When in reality you never did anything wrong toward them? Calling you such harsh words and names. Making you a slave. Why are we suffering?" 

"Why did I become the villain in their own eyes? The satisfaction they get when they bully us. Suffering alone made us become this. Ha, I become a monster for me to hide you, for me to protect you." 

How laughable this situation is, talking to myself and wanting to protect everything even though from the start there is nothing to protect anymore. 

The same scenario keeps on playing like a broken record, the only thing that is changing is the place, getting smaller and darker; She stops appearing but the boy stay in his position as if he's still on his mother's lap. 

"Mama," He whispered while crawling his hand trying to find our mother.

"She's gone." 

Looking up and try to cope with everything happening; A loud bang from outside made everything shattered in the house like a puzzle that is already missing some pieces but gets destroyed. 

“It’s your fault! That’s why mama is not coming back!” 

Confused, I try to put an action but it’s already late and I saw him with full blood and sore eyes. I never thought that I was this broken. I said to my head, I try to reach him but he snaps and put his index on my forehead and push it.

“You’re a selfish son, that doesn’t know what’s his place is! She left me! You’re a monster! You’re just protecting yourself, not my mother!” 

“No.”

“No? HA! Stop with this bullshit and just admit it! She loses her image, her ego! You never listen. You’ll never grow. You’re stuck here with me for being selfish and foolish.” 

“Please, stop this.”   
“If you really want to protect me… I want mama here, alone with me.” 

The blood is getting everywhere, tears flowing everywhere. The pain in his voice and face is vivid. I want to protect him- myself. I want to grow. I want to surpass this. I want to be free.

“I’m tired to just stay here with no one beside me… while you, you have everyone on your side. Is it selfish to ask for mama to go back? I can be a good boy, please.” 

“I’m trying…” 

He looked up and just shook his head like he already heard it and tried to even hope it will happen. I know, I know that this won’t happen, but I want to pretend that there is still a chance. 

“This room is where I belong… is where we belong. This place will never be demolished.” 

“I know… but aren’t you tired? Waiting for someone that we both know that it’s vague to even happen?” I asked and looked straight into his eyes.

“No,” 

He said as he crawls his hand to my head and put our forehead together. As he looked straight into my eyes, I see the boy that I was before. Weak, scared, pale, fragile, thin, and lost. The tears stop flowing into his eyes as the blood saw to his eyes.

“Why? Aren’t you tired? Scared? That your own self is the reason why you have a messed up mental health? Aren’t you scared that your own self is your enemy? Satori! Wake up! The only happiness you need… We need it, mama! Get her! Follow her!” 

He disappears when he finishes his sentence, and everything went back from the start. The house went back to normal. The lady is back waving her hand while calling my name.

“Satori!” 

“Mama! I’m home!”

“Welcome home Satori-Kun.” 

They both giggle and hug each other. The room is not as colorful as it is. It looks sad and broken. 

This is not the house that I used to live in, there’s no warmth, no color, no happiness, just sore, loneliness, and cold. Just a house.

“Tendou-San!” 

Even it hurts, I just want to stay here. I’m already tired to always pretend, and smile even in reality, I just want to lay and take a short break from everyone. 

“Tendou-San! Please wake up!” 

“Mama, can I stay here with you again?” 

“Tendou-San!”

I woke up from a hard slap, there I notice that I fell asleep on the floor again. Looking up I saw Yamaguchi-Kun with his usual worried look. As he saw me looking into him, he immediately ran to the kitchen and grab some water, and gave it to me.

“Tendou-San please drink this…” 

“Thank you,” 

As I drink my water that he gave, he just sat in front of me and waited until I finish and start talking as soon as I put the glass on the table.

“I’m sorry for slapping you… you’re shaking and sobbing… I panicked when you didn’t respond to me when I called your name.” 

“No, it’s okay… thank you Yamaguchi-Kun,” I said as I tried to stand up, but my legs are too weak and fell down.

He grabs my waist as soon as I almost fell my ass on the floor. He stood up and escort me to stand up, trying to follow his guide while holding both his hand and shoulder together. 

“Please, Tendou-San just call me Tadashi Yamaguchi is too long.”

“If that so, then you can also call me Satori…” I pause and look into him and smile. “Thank you for helping today…”

“I’m sorry for entering your house without your permission. I just felt off when I didn’t saw you on your usual spot, so I went here… it’s already late and it’s unusual for you to be late.” 

His eyes are dotted on me and as I try to look to his eyes in a short second, I already know how worried he is. Sighing and chuckled after I find myself patting his head and shook my head.

“Thank you for worrying. I won’t be late again.” 

Raising my right hand and mouthed the word promise to him and smile. 

He looks like he wants to say something, but he just nodded and asked me if I still need his help. Shaking my head and stretch my legs and walk slowly, trying to measure my strength.

“Tadashi-Kun, you should go now I know that you still have a class to attend.” 

As soon as I finish my sentence, he instantly looks at his wrist where his watch is and sighs. I walk near him and hand his things.

“After your class, you can come back here to check me… but for now please don’t skip your class because of me.”

He nodded and walked toward the door and put on his shoes following and escort him till his outside my house. Thanking him again and waited outside till his far away.

Slowly putting my arm down and stare outside my house, bitterly smiling and analyzing this big house coldness is covering my whole body. 

“I want to see him right now,” I whispered and walk in and close the door.


	3. Chapter 3

(Yamaguchi P.O.V)

The sun is sinking, the wind is blowing, and the moon is slowly rising as time passes. But the anxiety and sadness are still there, and I hurry back to Satori San's house as soon as the class is over.

As I was about to head to the university's front entrance, a familiar face appeared. He had the same poker face he always had, his blonde hair had grown long, and his band-aid-wearing finger was still there.

Shaking my head, I quickly passed him and continued on my way to the nearest grocery store to buy something fast to eat and drink for myself and Satori-San. It's exhausting to think about what happened today, so I have to hide it as soon as I'm in front of Satori-san.

“Total of 1,000 Yen sir.” The lady softly said and smile at me as she says the total of my item.

Walking down the street and just enjoying my time helped me reflect on the incident that occurred right before I left the university. I realized that I'm still attached to that phrase, that I still want to be around him, as I smiled to myself and thought of several things.

'I'm sorry I got tired of everything and broke our ties; I understand it wasn't your fault, and I understand if you're angry at me because I was nervous and didn't trust you as much as you said.' I'm just me, and you know how possessive I am when it comes to you, but things are getting toxic, and I'm terrified and worried about what could happen.' I sighed and thought to myself.

Maybe one day I'll let go of that thought and grow; before ringing the doorbell, I took a deep breath and whistled to let go of the bad thoughts.

"Satori-San?"

"Welcome back, Tadashi-Kun... wait a sec." And walk outside to open his gate for me. "Thank you for checking at me again." And smile.

When we walk into the house, it seems like nothing has happened. The cold feeling has vanished, and the room has become cozy as if it were a happy house or something.

“Satori-San, I brought this for us. I’m thinking of dinner, so I hope that it’s okay with you.” I said as I put the food on the table one by one.

He simply nodded and went to the kitchen to get some glasses for our drinks; conversing with each other had become a habit for us. I'm glad I got to meet Satori-San. He let me stay here when I needed a place to stay, and he has since become like my older brother.

When I start living by myself after leaving Satori-San alone in this home, I want to believe that all will be perfect. Smiling in front of him and entertaining him so that he forgets about the events of the day. I'm sure he's exhausted, but he wants to prove to himself that he can still do it.

“Satori-San…” 

“Yeah?” 

Taking a deep breath and sipping some of my drink.

“Can I sleep here again? Just for now? I… uhm already tired to go home and I want to talk to you longer… but if you don’t want, I do understand.” 

He just smiled, like he always does when he decides, but he was too exhausted to say anything, and I could see he was just forcing himself in front of me. I appreciate it, but I don't want him to suffer.

“Satori-San… you can take your rest now. I know that you’re still tired. After this dinner, you can sleep. Just leave everything to me.” 

He simply sighed and nodded before continuing to eat. He seems to be so frail, and it hurt to see him in this state.  
“Yesterday, I actually saw Wakatoshi. Have I told you that?” His smile brightens and he blushes slightly.

Listening to his story of what they did yesterday makes me relieved that they had actually reunited and seeing how excited Satori-San it gives me a few butterflies in my stomach.

“I’ll be lying to you if I won’t say that I’m a little bit jealous of Ushijima-San.” 

“I’m sorry then…” 

I chuckle and wave my hand to assure him that all is well and that I'm kidding. He smiles and shook his head. “I’m leaving you here, okay? I’m going to sleep, see you tomorrow.”

As soon as he left the room. I was left alone, so I decided to take my phone out to find something to burn the boring time. 

I've been sitting here for hours, dying of laughter over this video I discovered when the doorbell rang. Confuse and thinking of ignoring it; seconds have passed and it didn’t ring again so I decided to clean the table and wash the glasses that we used.

As I was drying my hand, the doorbell rang. I sighed and walked to the door, opening it to see who was ringing the bell. I was surprised and puzzled to see the guy I had seen earlier. He just stood there, looking at me as though he was trying to remember every detail about my face and body.

“Tsukishima-San… what brought you here? At this time?” I said as I walk near him 

The gate is the only thing that separates us. I can tell that he wants to say something to me as I stare at him, with no expression in his eyes or face. Knowing him, on the other hand. He is more concerned about his pride and ego than with the person he loves.

“Tadashi…”

Surprised, I simply stood up and rested my arm on the gate, which I also rested my chin on. I put a grin on my face and act as though I didn't hear him call my name.

“You know Tsukishima-San you don’t need to put that mask on your face. I already saw all your emotion.” 

Sighing as he loses; he just shook his head and walks away like he’s already finished the things he needed to do. 

Despite the fact that the second has gone, I have not moved a single muscle. Standing in front of the entrance, I just looked at the wall in front of me, tears welling up in my eyes and the pain in my heart pounding. Even though it hurt, I had to be courageous and confident.

“I always wanted to be part of you, but I know I don't deserve you.”

“Tadashi?” 

“Tendou-San? What are you doing here? I thought that you’re already sleeping?” 

I swung around and locked my gaze on him. He was pale and sweaty, which frightened me. I was about to step by him when he collapsed, and the sweet scent emanating from Tendou-San made me realized that he’s in heat. Scared and panicked, I took the risk of assisting him into the house and laying him on the floor.

“Tendou-san where’s your supplement?”

He ignored my question and simply held my shirt, and based on the situation, I can see that he is trying to remain calm. I'm trying really hard to wake up and forget the sweet scent, but it's making my head blank.

“Satori-San… please wait for me here I’ll just buy some medicine… I’ll… I’ll lock the door so please just-“

“Stay here please.” 

It hurt my mind to be torn between staying away from Tendou-san and staying to protect him. When I decided to stay with him I nodded and sat beside him, made him calm for a while.

“I’ll just breath some air Satori-San please just stay here… okay?” 

I went outside and took a deep breath to clear my head after he just nodded. Everything is becoming heavy. Looking at my slipper, I realized I'd had a boner.

“I need to secure Tendou-San safety… But first I need to calm down as much as possible.”

The only thing that makes me calm right now is the cold wind and the lonely night. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt the person who helped me and made me feel at ease in this place.

The loud groaned awoke my voice from the fog of what-ifs that had formed within my brain. I’m scared to get near Tendou-San knowing how weak I am.

“I need to calm Tendou-San, or I’ll end up messing his life.” 

The sweet scent made me suffocate as soon as I entered the room, and I could see the thick air flowing from him. He's dripping wet, trembling, and almost naked.

“Tadashi…” He said as he tries to reach my hand.

I waited, holding his hand and scanning the room for something that could help him relax. I gulped as I looked at him and saw how frail and soaked he was.

“Tadashi… help… me.” 

(This part of the story is rated R, you can skip this if you’re uncomfortable.) 

I slowly growl my other hand to him as he holds my left, and as soon as I touch him, a gentle moan came out and trembled. My left hand was released after he called my name. Taking a deep breath and lowering myself underneath him, the wetness and sweet scent tempt me to do more.

Within my imagination, the idea of hitting him and making him scream my name loudly keeps racing through my mind. My boner is twitching and hurting, and when I approach him cautiously, he spreads his leg wide, revealing his wetness.

“Tadashi… put your finger here…” He said this by putting his finger through his ass.

Playing his front while inserting my finger inside him made him scream even louder. I let go of the front and slid it into my mouth, drawing him closer to me. His moan is making the room lively. 

“More… Tadashi.” 

Putting his hand between my thighs and unzipping my pants startled me; licking me and seeing his face woke me. Right now, he isn't himself. Pushing him down, tying him up in his t-shirt, and making him cum.

Putting three fingers in him and licking his front made him tremble even more and it took a long time for him to cool down, but the scent still lingered. He's not finished yet. I told myself and continued thrusting him.

I know I'm hitting his sweet spot because I see him tremble and moan loudly.

“Tadashi-Kun.” 

He whispered before Cumming and fell asleep, looking at my finger and seeing how wet it was making me scared, but knowing that I didn't do anything to hurt him made me feel a little bit proud of myself. My first priority is to lift him and carry him to his bathroom, where I can clean him and bring him to his bedroom.

I blow-dried his hair after I finished washing it to make it dry quicker; laying him down to his bed, and putting his hair aside to see his face even more made me anxious, this is not the first time that I helped him, but this is the first time that I smelled that sweet scent from him to the point that I thought of doing such a thing to Tendou-San.

After I exit the house again and just breath some air, I saw him again with sore eyes and a red nose. Worried, I dashed to the gate and opened it without thinking, hoping to get a better view of him. 

“Tadashi… what did you do?” 

Confused and still stuck in his face I grab him and let him enter the house without thinking it thru. Locking ourselves inside my room and just stood in front of my window and just take a deep breath.

“Why are you here? I thought you went home.”

Silent, I couldn't hear anyone except my own breathing. I'm still exhausted, and my mind is devouring me with all of the emotions and worries racing through it. I should have figured out my limit by now. But when it comes to him, I just want to forget about my limit and sit here, despite the fact that I know I shouldn't.

“Just stay here, I’ll just clean the living room and lock the doors.”

“I’ll wait here.”

He said before I close the door behind me; locking the door and enter the kitchen to drink the water that I left before cleaning the house and walk toward Tendou-San room to see if he’s still sleeping. 

Sat on his bed and brushed his hair after putting the water on his desk. I smiled when I saw his face. He's safe, was the first thought that came to mind, and it made me chuckle like a kid.

“Tadashi…” A cold voice called

Turning around, I saw him standing there, as though nothing had happened earlier, with his normal poker face. His eyes aren't as red as they were before, as though he hadn't cried. I follow him back to my room and close the door behind him.

“Tsuki-“

“I didn’t know that you and Tendou-San are close.” 

“I’m sorry, I should have told that you,” 

“I'd like to speak with you... but... but you just walk right past me.” He bites his lower lip and heads over to the window where I had been.

I heard him sigh and chuckle a little before turning away from me. The air shifts, but I ignore it and look at him as though I'm memorizing his features, despite the fact that I've already done it years ago.

“How was it?” 

“What do you mean?”

His jaw clenched as he pushed me against the wall, growling with pain. I looked to see if he was alright, but if a look would kill, I was already dead by now after seeing how psychotic his glare is.

“I had no idea you were such a moron Yamaguchi.” 

“Tsukishima, I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Right now, you're going with me.”

He said and opened the door and drag me like I’m just his bag. The only thing I can do is pull my hand away from him and stand behind him. I want this but I’m tired.

“Just give me a minute to write Satori-San a letter before I leave... Please wait for me outside.”

He goes outside and leaves the front door open in a split second, writing the last paragraph for Tendou-San and placing it beside his water, and brushing his hair once more. Made me smile like a little boy again.

“I’ll be back soon Tendou-San…”


End file.
